Juegos Insaciables
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Nuestras bocas mezcladas son un paladar.Pero combinado con sangre de pantera son un majar.Ella sonríe y vuelve a la acción hacerlo con ella es el paraíso porque es salvaje y excitante.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer. Si fueran míos cambiaría unas cuantas parejas y la Luna de Miel viera sido mejor.

Este one-shoot se lo dedico a **Allison Cullen Malfoy **que lee todo lo que publico y si no deja review mínimo me pone en favoritos.  
Desee hacerle un regalo y esto fue lo que me pidió,espero que te guste hermosa.  
A mis otras fieles seguidoras que no son muchas pero son importantes para mi. Una vez al mes cumpliré un deseo y les haré el one-shoot que me pidan.  
Besos a todas y espero que les guste.

* * *

**-Juegos Insaciables-**

Puedo verte desde la entrada con tu sonrisa brillante de duende-cilla y tu brillo excitante en tus ojos mirándome.

¿Y sabes que?  
Te quiero para mi no me importa tu locura temporera.  
Tu imperactividad pasajera o tus ansias llegaderas.

En la casa no hay nadie todos tenían en algo en que ocupar su tiempo.  
Y yo te espero en tu cuarto con mi sonrisa angelical para jugar de nuevo.

Cada vez se hacen mas repetitivo estos encuentros,mas emocionantes,mas picantes y mas traviesos.  
En tu cuarto de todo ocurre y que comience el juego.

Yo te miro con toda la inocencia que puedo demostrar,porque yo hago de la niña buena.  
Tu me miras como si me quisieras desnudar con ese brillo especial,porque tu juegas a la niña mala.

Cada vez el juego es diferente,no tengo idea de que va a suceder y pero tu te haces cargo de el.

Esta vez me tomas de la cintura y me diriges al banco frente a tu espejo.  
Abres tu maletín de maquillaje y luego de tomar lo que necesitas me pides impacientemente que los sostenga mientras te sientas en mi regazo seductora-mente.

Tomas un pincel y lo introduces a un frasco con una sustancia de color blanco pero que curiosamente huele a sangre de pantera.  
Y dibujas en mi cara trazos que no logro descifrar su forma o propósito.

No pasan mas de treinta segundos cuando ya terminaste como la experta que eres,brincas y sonríes picara-mente de emoción.  
Me quiero mirar al espejo pero no me dejas,te levantas y das un giro para quedar encima de mi pero mirando al espejo.

En quince segundos estas listas pero no los desperdiciaste te moviste provocadora-mente en mi regazo mientras hacías tu labor.

¿Que juegos tendrás ahora?

Me dejas verme al espejo y lo que veo me dan ganas de reir.  
Ambas tenemos en la cara sangre de pantera asimilando ser pintura y esta es utilizada para dibujos que forman en nuestras caras la imagen de gatas.

Lo único que la mía es blanca y gris como una gatita y la tuya es anaranjada y roja como una gata.

Te vuelves hacia mi y pintas mis labios de esa sangre.

Cierras todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y que comience la acción.

Me pides que me levante con la mano y yo lo hago.  
Al segundo que pasa esto me arrastras a la cama,me tiras en la cama y te pones encima de mi.

-Bella te han dicho lo jodida-mente hermosa que te vez hoy con ese conjunto trasparente.-me dice con sus ojos en mis labios y sus manos en mis caderas.

-No.....pero gracias.-le digo sinceramente ya que Edward no me a dicho nada.  
Y si fuera humana me sonrojaría por su indecente cumplido.

Sin mas me besa los labios con fiereza,agresividad,como un animal.

Nuestras bocas mezcladas son un paladar.  
Pero combinado con sangre de pantera son un majar.  
Dios si tiene mas de esa sangre cada vez que no veamos que se unte para besarnos, así nunca de los jamases dejaría de besarle.

Se separa un momento,claro sin perder su tiempo ya que me masaje mis senos y eso me hace suspirar.

-Bella quiero que maúlles como una inocente gatita.-me dice lujuriosamente.

Yo solo rió ante eso,yo hago lo que ella quiera.-..miau...miau...-le digo como una indefensa pero adorable gata.

Y ella luce complacida,ella maullé-.....MIAU.....-pero de una forma mandatario,sexy,vulgar y perfectamente para mis oídos.  
Yo solo rió y ella se junta a mis risas para luego ronronear.

-Esta gatita se a portado mal conmigo y la voy a castigar.-me dice con exitacion.

Yo me sorprendo por sus palabras pero estar con Alice es sorprenderse a cada momento.  
Ve mi sorpresa y empieza a besarme otra vez.

Ella se fricciona con mi cuerpo y me toca los senos,mi abdomen recorre todo mi cuerpo con sus manos.  
E inclusive pasa dos de sus dedos por mi zona intima entre mis pierna cosa que me hace sentir escalosfrios de satisfacción.

Ronronea en mi boca y vuelve y me besa como si no fuéramos personas si no como animales.  
Baja a mi cuello y lo muerde artificialmente acción que hace que me salga un gemido.

Rompe mi camisa blanca trasparente y desabotona mi pantalón.  
Me levanta de la cama entre besos y me quita la camisa.  
Sigue tocando cada extremo de mi piel con sus manos como una maestra experta.  
Me empuja hacia la cama nuevamente y esta vez son sus labios los que lamen y muerden la piel de mi abdomen en lo que saca mi pantalon.

Cuando este esta afuera su cabeza sigue bajando y su lengua llega a mis muslos.  
Besa con insistentes besos en esa área cosa que me hace cosquillas y saca mis sandalias.

Ya me tiene en ropa interior,vuelve y sube a la cama y se posiciona encima de mi.  
Me sonríe traviesa-mente.

-Veo que tienes el encaje que te regale.-me dice ella.

-Claro,tu me lo compraste como no me lo iba a poner.-le digo casi inaudible entre suspiros.

Ella sonríe y vuelve a la acción hacerlo con ella es el paraíso porque es salvaje y excitante.  
A pesar de su estatura ella es la que domina y sinceramente no me importa lo que digan.

Pasamos minutos enteros besándonos hasta en lugares íntimos que no cualquiera puede ver, mordiéndonos simultáneamente salvaje en todo lugar que se pueda hacer,riendo de las ideas de Alice y que dan resultado a la perfección,girando en la cama por ver quien juega mejor,lamiendo partes de nuestros cuerpos que saben dulces ante nuestras bocas,utilizando esa sangre de pantera que nos ponen ansiosas que nos hace entrar en una fase de lujuria y locura. Y friccionando nuestros cuerpos para sentirnos una.

Porque con ella era siempre diferente y salvaje pero nunca era insasiable.

* * *

Allison espero que te haya gustado sinceramente. Viera querido incluir mas Lemmon pero esto fue lo que me salio. Espero que te guste y gracias por leerme siempre.

Reviews - Reviews - Reviews


End file.
